Heretofore, in a coupled structure between a tabletop and leg units of a table (desk) used in an office and the like, hole portions are formed in both a bracket connected to the tabletop and a connection board connected to the leg units, and a pivot is inserted into the hole portions, so that the tabletop is rotatably supported by the leg units (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In addition, there is a table in which a shaft is included on an upper portion of leg units, the shaft is inserted into a shaft receiving hole such as an upper arm (bracket) and the like, the shaft is fixed by being connected to a connection lever by a screw member such as a bolt and the like, and a tabletop is supported by the upper arm (for example, see Patent Literature 2).